


Jealousy Looks Cute On You

by FusionFollower



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Grian acts like a child, Grian is being adorable again, Iskall is amused, JUST MINECRAFT PERSONAS, Jealousy, M/M, Mumbo is embarrassed, One-Shot, Sorry Iskall, This is pure fluff, What else is new, lol, no youtubers, season 7 i guess, takes place in minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Grian has no problem telling Iskall to back off.Mumbo is very embarrassed and flattered all at the same time.Iskall just wants to get rid of all the diorite.
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Jealousy Looks Cute On You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is just minecraft personas guys, not the actual people.

Grian stared with narrowed eyes at Mumbo and Iskall who were arguing near by.Well, not really arguing, so much as play bantering.

Mumbo was waving around bits of diorite while Iskall was trying to take it from him to burn it, and they were both laughing and talking and shoving it in Grian's face.

Then again, he's not sure they know he's there, but whatever, it's still shoving it in his face because he said so.

"Give it up Mumbo!" Iskall laughed, practically throwing himself on Mumbo as he tried to grab the diorite that Mumbo was purposefully keeping out of his range.

Mumbo gave a teasing smile. "I need it Iskall, how else am I suppose to build a diorite kingdom next to your base?"

"You will do no such thing!"

It wasn't fair, why did Iskall get to be all cuddly with Mumbo? Grian was his friend too, his best friend, Iskall had nothing on their friendship.

Still, sometimes Grian found himself wishing his friendship with Mumbo would go even further. He wasn't really sure how, all he knew was he wanted them to be as close as possible.

He wanted... Mumbo's eyes to be on him, not stupid Iskall.

"Mumbo come on!" Iskall laughed, shoving Mumbo down to the floor as he tried to grab the diorite. Mumbo shoved him playfully back as the two tumbled down, falling all over each other laughing.

That was the last straw. "Mumbo!" Grian stormed over without another word. 

Mumbo and Iskall's laughter faded as they turned to smile at Grian. "Oh hey Grian, what's up?" Mumbo asked.

Cheeks flushed red and hands balled up into fists, Grian pouted at the two very childishly. "Why are you hanging out with Iskall instead of me!?"

The two froze and stared at him with disbelief. "What?" Mumbo questioned in shock.

"You're my friend before you're Iskall's friend, right? Aren't we best friends? So spend time with me instead!" Grian snapped childishly as he grabbed Mumbo's arm and pulled him up, trying to drag him away.

Mumbo was absolutely flabbergasted while Iskall smirked knowingly. "Wha- Grian-"

Grian continued to pout at him with flushed cheeks, lightly punching Mumbo's chest. "Y-You're suppose to only hang out with me you know? You're mine..."

"Y-Yours?" Mumbo muttered, his own face flushing red at Grian's choice of words.

"So don't hang out with idiot Iskall unless I'm there too okay? Now come on! I wanna build something together!" Grian told him simply, beginning to drag him away.

Mumbo's mouth fell open. "B-Build what?"

"A fort! A fort for us and no one else!" Grian stuck his tongue out at Iskall before dragging Mumbo away despite his protests.

Iskall shook his head and chuckled.

He supposes he could burn Mumbo's diorite another day.


End file.
